Troubled Waters
by only-semi-clueless
Summary: Danny is really Turk Malloy and when Benedict comes back to get his money back, Danny will have to tell his ohana. set in oceans 12 the movie timeline. rated t for safety. Steve/Danny pairing. SLASH but nothing explicit.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so I was watching Oceans eleven last night which made me think of writing this story. This story takes place in ocean 12 but with the five o team around at the time. I don't own any of them obviously but I can still pretend. I hope you like it.

Chapter one:

Troubled Water

Walking into the bullpen, Steve thought back to the weekend that he spent with Danny. They had taken Grace to the beach, and Steve had finally started to teach her how to surf.

FLASHBACK

"How do you surf so well," Gracie chirped walking with her Steve up the beach toward her waiting father. "I will never be as good as you."

"You will, don't worry, but I have been surfing for over twenty years now. Give it a little while longer before you start doubting your skills. Plus, you have the best teacher around." Steve gave the nine year a soft pat on the back before they reached where Danny was sitting.

"Hey, Monkey, you looking good out there. Soon you will pass Steve up soon." Grace giggled as Danno grabbed her waist and dragged her down to ground and started tickling her. The scene played out for a couple minutes before Grace finally put her hand up in mock surrender.

"You win, you win, I will turn myself in peacefully." Grace sighed and rolled out of her fathers grip and sat down on the beach blanket. Steve sat down on Danny's other side. "Can I go try and find sea shells, daddy?"

"Yeah, but stay where I can see you." Both Danny and Steve watched her skip down the beach and toward the water. Leaning back on his elbows, Steve couldn't help but think how perfect this day was. If only days like these would never end. Looking over at Danny, his short blonde hair shinning with the sunlight, arms and chest slightly glistening with water that Grace had left on him, Steve couldn't help but smile at the satisfied look on Danny's face. Leaning over Steve quickly planted a kiss on Danny's lips. Danny turned to look at him with a small smile on his face, he lifted one eyebrows at him before leaning closer and kissing Steve more passionate this time. "I love you, Danno."

PRESENT

He walked through the glass doors, turning to look to see if Danny was in the office yet, he stopped on a dime when he saw Danny at his desk with an older man leaning against the other side staring down at him. Danny looked absolutely stunned, his eyes were bigger than Steve had ever seen them. It looked like Danny had seen a ghost. The man that was leaning across the desk at Danny, looked to be in his forties, had on an atrocious grey suit on with a white neck tie around his neck. Overall, Steve didn't like the new addition to the bullpen, it wasn't until Danny made a move to stand up that Steve saw the two big goons standing in the corner of Danny's office. They were dressed way to formally for being in Hawaii. The man leaning over Danny's desk, took a step back and stood straight, and slammed a walking cane down on Danny's desk. Before Steve could think of what he was doing, he had stormed into Danny's office, " Who the hell are you?"

"My, my, my, you must be Steve Mcgarrett." The man didn't wait for an answer before he stuck out a hand for Steve to shake. "Im Terry Benedict." Steve didn't bother t shake the man's hand, instead he just glared at him waiting for an answer to his original question. The two goons had come up and were now flanking their boss. "Fine, I see that manners aren't in your game plan for today."

"I will only say this one more time. What are you doing here?" Steve was beyond confused at this point. What could this guy possibly want with Danny and why was Danny sitting like a stone?

"I was just paying a visit to my old friend _Danny_, here." Benedict stopped to take a quick look back at Danny, in which Steve clenched his fists harder together, then Benedict was looking back at him. "Don't worry, I will get out of your way." Benedict walked past Steve, his two goons following him. Before he left the office completely he turned back to the two stunned five-o members and added, "Have a great day Steven and Danny, remember, two weeks. See you soon." Without another word they were gone, leaving complete silence in their wake.

Steve looked at Danny, who had still not moved or said anything since Steve walked in. Walking closer to his friend, he kneeled down, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders and brought him in to a soothing hug. "Danny, babe, can you hear me?" Steve felt Danny's head nod slowly. "Who was that guy?" Nothing. "What did he want?" Again nothing. "Danny, you have to talk to me. What did he do to you?"

All of a sudden Danny got up and stormed out of his office, Steve following right behind, trying to grab Danny's arm. Danny shook him off though, "I gotta go. I'm sorry, but I just have to go. I love you." Steve just stopped and watched Danny storm out of the office._ What the hell is going on here? What did that Benedict guy say to him? What the hell am I going to do now. What will happen in two weeks?_

Danny

Danny got to the office earlier than normal yet and was only half surprised that he was the first one there. Turning on the coffee pot, Kono was better at making the coffee, but you never learn if you don't try. He then proceeded to go into his office to get a start on the mountain of paper work that he had yet to complete. They had just finish a long, high profile case that involved numerous threats on Governor Dennings. They had finally found that the threats were just a distraction so that a major russian crime family could start their empire on Hawaii as well as the mainland. It took nearly three weeks to track down all the head people of the organization, but by the time they caught everyone Danny was weeks if not months behind on all the paperwork. It didn't help that he would have to do Steve's too. His mind couldn't help but go back to the past couple of months that Steve and him had officially been a couple. Laughing slightly at the memory of when they had finally decided to tell Chin, Kono, and Lori. The look on all their faces was priceless. Kono was the first to talk, "It is about time you two finally got together." She had both Steve and Danny dumbstruck at that comment. Chin had just smiled and walked up and patted Danny on the back, while Lori ran up and hugged Steve congratulating him.

Danny hadn't found anyone in life than Steve, as annoying and reckless as he could be sometimes Danny wouldn't have it any other way. Hearing a noise come from the door of his office he expected to see one of his team but who he saw made his heart stop. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Everything was going so well.

"I have to admit, I was surprised when I found out your new career chose." Terry Benedict said now completely in Danny's office. "It's been a while, nice to see you again." There was a long moment of silence before Benedict leaned over the desk and got as close to Danny's face as the desk would allow. "Now is that a way to treat an old friend."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Danny sputtered, his brain still not processing what was going on. Benedict was dressed in his usually gaudy attire, Danny had never liked the way the man dressed. Danny might wear a tie almost every day, not that Steve would agree that he ever took it off, but he would never go out in public wearing any of the style of clothes Benedict wore.

"I am here, because I want my money back. You, and your group took a lot from me and it is past time for you to pay me back. Now, in most circumstances I would merely just kill you. So much more simple. However, I have been told to show some discretion in this case." Benedict smile at Danny like he was doing some great dead of good. Danny cringed slightly when Benedict picked up a photo of Grace, Steve, and him that was taken a couple of months ago. "So in this case, I have decided to give you some time to come up with the money that you owe me. I expect you have all the money you took from me with interests in two weeks. If you do not come up with every last penny that you owe me by that time," waving a finger the two goons who had remained silent up to now came forward and pulled up the bottoms of their shirts to reveal to hand guns ticked into the pants. "You will not have to worry about what your ex-wife is doing or what miserable place you are living in at this moment. Personally, I liked the one you were living in before this new one, much more class."

Danny just sat their for another moment, not knowing what to say or think. After what seemed liked hours, but probably was only a few minutes, Danny started to think threw the situation. "How do we know that you won't just kill us anyway. You have a tendency to screw people over."

"You don't but if you don't do it you'll die as well so really what do you have to loose."Neither man noticed that there was a new person standing outside Danny's office watching the conversation. "Plus, if you don't cooperate I might have to pay your partner a visit, Steve wasn't it. It might be nice to see the look on his face when he sees that you are the reason that he is going to die."

Danny had had enough by this point. No one threatened Steve, you can do anything you want to him but do not hurt any one that he cared for. Standing up ready to strangle the son of a bitch, he got an abrupt warning by the two guards who stepped back forward ready to protect their leader. Benedict stood up abruptly and slammed his cane down on Danny's desk, the force sending papers and pencils flying off onto the floor. "Watch yourself_ detective_, you wouldn't want me to have to take this farther and pay a visit to your ex-wife and daughter, now would you?" Danny stopped his fight on a dime and fell back into the waiting chair beneath him. "Now, listen and listen well, you will get my money and pay me back every dime you owe or you will be dead. As painfully as possible I might ad, if you do as I say your family will have nothing to worry about. That I promise."

Without a warning the door to Danny's office flew open and a extremely angry ex-seal barged through and went straight for Benedict. Danny had no clue on what Steve and Benedict were saying all that was going through his head was that he was completely screwed. He had no choice but to do what Benedict wanted, if not for himself but for the wellbeing of his family. The family that he was going to have to leave. Stene knew, how was he going to explain this. He couldn't just tell them the truth, not after everything he had done while he was still in the crime circle. What would they think? How will they take the news that their friend, colleague, the person who fought to bring criminals in, the person that they had trusted with their lives was no better than the scumbags that they chased after and arrested on a daily basis. What would he do without Grace, what would he do without Steve? How was he going to tell them anything. All of a sudden he felt firm arms wrap around his upper body and Steve half yelling at him in his ear. Not trusting himself to talk right now, he just leant in farther so that he could feel what it was like feeling Steve next to him one last time. Even if he did survive the next two weeks, Steve would never want to be with him anymore.

All of a sudden he realized that he had to move. There wasn't much time to somehow come up with he didn't exactly know how much money. The next thing he new he was bolting out of the office without saying a word to Steve. He could hear him hollering after down the hall but at the moment he didn't care. He had to call Ocean. Waiting until he was in the safety of his car before pulling out his cell and dialing the way to familiar number. " Benedict is back. Do we have a plan?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry,sorry, sorry. I have taken so long to update this. I hope you like part 2 and would appreciate reviews to see if this is any good and what i'm doing wrong.

_Chapter 2

"The group is meeting up in LA, Benedict got to all of us in some way or another. He even crashed your brother's wedding. Can you get to LA tonight." The gruff voice came out the receiver.

"I can be there in five hours, I have to take care of some things on this end." It kills me to be doing this. As much as I love my family from my time in crime, I don't want to leave Steve and Grace and my family that I have made here. Steve couldn't love a criminal, I lied to him about everything about my past. How could they get over that? The answer is they couldn't. It was better for everyone but him for him to leave.

"One of us will be at the airport to pick you up." And with that the line went dead. Danny then proceeded to his apartment to grab whatever things he wanted to keep the rest he would leave behind. In reality he didn't have much things that he wanted to take with him, mainly sentimental things, a photo of him and Steve at christmas and a picture of Grace plus a few more odds and ends. The last things he had to do would be hard, he couldn't bring himself to day goodbye to Grace in person right now not that he had the time. If he survived the next two weeks he could come back and say goodbye to Grace properly. He did have to somehow get back into the office and drop off his resignation letter. That was going to be hard. With all the commotion that had gone on, I doubt that Steve has left finishing the letter, he set off to the office. As he predicted Steve was still there, waiting for him, and Kono and Chin were there with him. All eyes went to him as soon ah he touched the handle of the door. "Where have you been? What happened today, and who was that guy?" Steve had grabbed both his arms and was shaking him gently. His voice was a mix of anger and most prominently was fear.

"We need to talk. Not here though. Can we go somewhere else?" Danny half stuttered as Steve kept staring at him. This was not going to be easy. The only reason Danny was even telling him was because that he deserved to know why Danny was leaving. Even if it meant that Danny would have to run away from law enforcement again.

"Yeah Danny," Steve had no clue what was going to happen. He had not seen Danny like this ever. He was beyond serious, it was like he was saying goodbye to his life completely. "Where are you thinking about?"

"Your place, Kono and Chin can come." Danny pulled himself out of Steve's grip and stalked out of the office the rest of the team slowly following his lead. Steve jumped in the front seat of the camaro letting Danny drive this time. Kono and Chin following on their heels. Once they were all seated on the lanai of Steve's house there was no more stalling Danny could do. "This isn't easy for me to tell you but my name isn't Danny Williams. My real name is Turk Malloy. I became Danny Williams eleven years ago." As the time passed on Danny told the people he had learned to care about as more than his biological family all of the dirty truth that was Danny's life. "I'm sorry I lied."

The silence that followed was unbearable, none of the group knew what they wanted to say. It was a lot of information to take in in a short amount of time. Danny understands why they are having a hard time coming up with the words to say right now. Chin was the first of them to speak. "So the guy that was in your office earlier today was one of your thief buddies. You didn't seem to like him very much." Not the question or remark that Danny expected.

"No, he was the guy we robbed." Danny said. "He is not to happy about it." Understatement of the century.

"What did he want." Steve sounded far away. Not like he was sitting next him arms touching ever so slightly. To Danny's relief Steve hadn't moved away from him when he heard the new. Not that he could if he wanted to, it looked like he was glue in the same position and wasn't able to move a muscle if he wanted to.

"He wants his money back. That's why I'm leaving." Sighing loudly. He had to leave, if he didn't soon he wouldn't catch his flight. "We have two weeks, starting tomorrow, to get him his money back."

"What happens if you can't get the money in that amount of time?" Kono questioned.

"Then we are all as good as dead. He has never not got his man. I should be leaving, I have a flight I have to be taking soon." Danny got up to leave but Steve grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"How much money do you owe him?" His voice barely anything more than a croak.

"150 million as a group plus an extreme amount of interest." Danny looked one last time at Steve before he disentangled himself and headed for the door. "I have to go. I love you guys. Steven, sorry." With that Danny left his family behind


	3. Chapter 3

LA

Danny stepped through security in the airport to see his twin brother virgil leaning against one of the walls. "Look who decided to grace us his presence." The smirk on Virgil's face annoyed Danny. He was having enough of a bad day, he didn't need his brother's crap right now.

"Shut up Virg," Walking right past him to get to baggage claim to grab the duffel bag that was all there was left in his life. It didn't take long for him to spy the red duffel that he needed, he spun around to see Virgil waiting by the exit door and walked toward him.

"It is good to see you to asshat." Virgil spat. "I haven't seen you in over a year and you come off the plane acting like a hormonal little girl."

"I am not in the mood for your snide little comments jackwad." Danny supplied his usual nickname for his twin. "Let's just go meet up with Danny and the rest of them and get this started."

"Fine, I think being a cop made you grumpier." Virgil said getting into the four door sedan parked illegally outside the airport. Twenty minutes later they entered a large old warehouse with all the guys sitting around in a circle discussing the current predicament.

"Turk, sorry for interrupting your new life but I don't see a way out of this." Ocean said solemnly. "Now that the group is all here we can start discussing what we have in plan to get ourselves out of this mess. How much does everybody owe?"

The whole group went around and rattled off how much money they needed to come up with. Interest killed you, the number they came up with was ridiculous, especially when you had to come up with it in two weeks. Only Rueben seemed to have the money to pay for his share. Livingston only had to pay the interest but Rusty somehow managed to owe more than he took to begin with, only he could manage that.

"I'm out." Saul said getting up to leave.

"Saul you can't just leave." Virgil call after him. Without Saul we not only are a member short but we also have to come up with his share as well.

"I am old and I want my last check I write to bounce." Saul chirped walking out the door. Danny watching him leave incredulously, after everything they have been through as a group and when they were alone, how can Saul just leave us to deal with Benedict?

"I can cover his share." Rueben responded calmly.

"You don't have to do that." Ocean answered rubbing his hand against his forehead.

"Yes I do, who would I talk to if you were all dead?" Rueben asked knowing that no one needed to answer anyway.

Ocean just called back, "Good point. So Do we have a job opportunity."

"I talked to an old friend and we have a meeting scheduled with Matsui in two days." Rusty answered.

"Great, where?" Ocean asked.

"Amsterdam." Everyone got the point and picked up their stuff and started walking toward the exit. Danny only caught half of the silent conversation between Frank and Rusty. This was definitely going to be interesting.

**Hawaii**

Steve entered the bullpen expecting to be the only one there considering it was only a little past six in the morning. He just didn't no what else to do or where else to go. Swimming didn't calm him down at all and he certainly couldn't sleep. Danny was gone and was a thief. Danny the rule following, law abiding, getting mad at Steve for not following proper police standards, was a lie. His name wasn't even Danny Williams, it was Turk Malloy. Steve had no idea how he was going to go from here. He still loved Danny but was that all a lie too.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" Kono called surprising Steve that someone was here. Looking up he saw that Chin was sitting next to her in the middle of the room. "We thought you would come early so we wanted to be here when you did."

"I appreciate that, I really do, but I don't think there is anything that you can do for me right now." Steve mumbled falling into the chair next to him. "How did everything go so wrong in less than a day?"

"I don't know Steve, Danny didn't want to leave you." Chin said. Bringing up Danny might not be what Steve wanted but they all knew he needed it right now. "I think he thought he was pat all of this mess."

"He lied Chin, and it wasn't like he lied about his favorite shoes. To top it all off I don't even know where he is and who he is with. Plus, he has some psychopath after him. How bad his record is?" Steve was talking without really knowing what he was saying anymore.

"We could look him up in the system and found out." Kono offered, here curiosity getting to her. Steve nodded his approval, needing to know what he could, and Kono typed in Danny's real name into the system.

Not that they were surprised but a picture of Danny came up onto the screen, he was younger and his hair was a little longer and more unruly than the short hair he has now. "It looks like the only record he has is from when he was still in high school for driving issues and robbery. However, he is suspected by the police to have committed one of if not the biggest heists in Vegas history." Chin said out loud.

"We already know that he was part of that." Kono said.

"Yeah, well, him and his team robbed three different casino's on the same night and got away with over a hundred millions dollars from Terry Benedict. Going down as the first people to have ever successfully robbed any casino in Vegas." Chin continued. "Afterward it looks like the group split up. Daniel Ocean went to jail for six months on probation violation but the rest just seemed to vanish. Turk Malloy was rumored to have died over a decade ago. We all know that that is not true"

"What about his team do you know anything on them?" Steve asked a hint of the overprotective seal they all loved in his voice.

"Lets's see, there is ten know associates that were thought to be part of the Vegas heist. Daniel Ocean, has been arrested multiple times for theft and probation violations. Rusty Ryan, owns a string of hotels in LA, a few minor arrests through high school and in his early twenties once again for robbery and trespassing. Linus Caldwell, a younger man whose parents are high up in the business world, a few probations when he was a kid but nothing big. Reuben Tishkoff, an older businessman who had a few casinos's himself, a wealthy man throughout his life it looks like. Saul Bloom, an old Englishman for London, never really convicted of anything but suspected on multiple different robbery cases. Basher Tarr, looks like an explosives expert with a couple different robbery charges and vandalism using explosive techniques. Frank Catton, middle aged man with two arrests for theft and breaking and entering. Livingston Dell, one arrest for hacking a government site when he was in high school, sounds like he is a computer expert. You know about Turk, but it looks like he has a brother that he works with. Virgil Malloy, minor theft charges and a DUI." Chin paused for a minute making sure he was reading this right. "It looks like Virgil and Turk are fraternal twins."

"Danny has a twin. That is ridiculous, I can't believe it." Kono squeaked loudly. "I wonder if they look alike."

"They are fraternal twins Kono." Chin reminded her. "Plus this picture of Virgil looks nothing like Danny."

"What about the last guy, Chin?" Steve asked not looking up from his hands.

"Yes, the last one is Yen, no record, looks like he used to be in a acrobat group in Vegas as the amazing Yen." Chin finished. "Most crimes were robberies and nothing with violence attached to it." The silence in the room followed a little longer until Steve got up and walked out of the room.

Steve went to beach and jumped in the water with his cargos pants and shirt. He swam as far away from the ocean he could go before just stopping and treading water slowly. Danny had a whole other life that Steve had no clue on. Illegal and everything that Steve stand against. Though he hadn't committed anything violent and hadn't killed anyone. Maybe Steve could live with this. Common to a sudden realization Steve swam back to the shore and made it back to his car quick enough to best his own record. Pulling his cell phone out of the console he dialed Catherine's number and waited for her to pick up. He needed to find Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey so sorry that this took so long had a serious case of writer's block. Sorry sorry sorry. This chapter might be kind of boring but it is a start in the right direction. So just so you know I will be referring to Danny "Danno" as Danny and Daniel Ocean as ocean to try and not confuse the two people. And anything written in italics is Danny in Steve's head and anything written in bold is Steve thinking to himself. Hope you like it and please review, I love hearing your feedback. Don't own anything

**Amsterdam**

The flight to Amsterdam went by rather slowly Danny only being able to think about Steve. Had Steve been able to forget him already? Were they already looking for his replacement? Was there an active warrant out for his arrest? Nothing was right, he didn't really even care if Benedict killed him or not, he was only here so that maybe both sets of his family would make it out of this alright. If they managed to pull this off he didn't even know where or what he would do after. Quickly pulling himself together, he quickly joined the rest of the group walking into the hotel. Rusty and Ocean were going to meet with Matsui tomorrow and they were even bringing Linus with them. He kind of wanted to see how Linus handled himself with Matsui and the language they use. He nearly fell off the chair laughing the first time he heard Matsui say "the sun was at the peak when the bird flew over the sea," meaning that the guy they were trying to rob leaves every morning when the sun goes up.

Yen walked silently beside him looking sympathetically at him every some seconds. Knowing Yen was only worried about him Danny didn't say anything but it was really annoying how everyone was staring at him all day. Sending him sorry glances here and there. They all knew what happened in Hawaii and about him and Steve. Without having to tell them anything Danny knew that the realized that the five-o team was the closest thing that he has had to family besides the ocean's eleven group.

The hotel room was of decent size with a shared living room and kitchen space and doors leading to different rooms. As always Danny would be sharing a room with Vigil which would give him just enough time to pull his hair out.

**Hawaii**

"Thanks Cath, I really do appreciate it." Steve said through his phone hurrying through the streets of Honolulu. Danny would kill him if he saw him driving his car like this. He was breaking so many rules right now it was actually funny. "Bye, I will call you later." The airport was busier than it usually be at this time of day, but Steve ignored it parking the car in the short term parking, Chin or Kono would come to pick it up later. He found the closest spot to the entrance and grabbed his bag he alway kept in the trunk running for the door. His flight left in thirty minutes and there was no way he was going to miss it.

He made it through security in no time, the things a badge and gun could do. Steve whipped his phone out as he ran the last few feet to his gate. "Hey, Kono."

"Steve, where have you been I was getting worried about you. Chin and I have been doing some research on this Terry Benedict guy." Steve sitting down in his seat glaring at the flight attendant trying to make him get off his phone breathed a sigh.

"What you got?" Steve muttered quietly.

"Seems normal enough on paper. Runs three of the biggest Casino's in Vegas. Pushing to be one of the richest men in the country. Has a lot of enemies, though. Seems like he has a decent amount of shady activity under the books, he is known to handle his problems without the police by hiring gangs and some pretty risky people. A few complaints for brutality by his former employee." Kono rattled off. "Where are you?"

"I am going after Danny." Steve answered briskly. "I will probably be gone for a little while."

"Where?! How do you know where he is? Where is he?" Kono spat out the questions one right after the other.

"Amsterdam. I had Catherine trace his phone. I am on the plane right now." Steve said.

"What his he doing in Amsterdam?" Kono pondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out. I need you and Chin to handle things back home. Tell Dennings if he asks that I am on an assignment or something. Thanks Kono." Steve hung up the phone without waiting for a reply closing his eyes against the hum of the airplane as it took off the runway. _**'What are you doing right now, Danno?'**_Steve thought to himself.

Steve stepped out into the warm air outside the amsterdam to the busy streets outside the airport. Steve had been a mess the entire flight, never stopped thinking about Danny. He really did miss him. Maybe lying about his past wasn't the end of the world. Steve never realized how much Danny did for him, he had know idea where he would be without him. _Probably breaking through doors, and driving someone else crazy. _A voice rang in Steve's head that sounded a lot like Danny when he started one of his rants. _Not to mention shortening their life span by at least a decade. _Shaking his head at the constant new voice. He was really starting to loose it.

"Hey Cath, I am in Amsterdam. Can you give me a more definite place where I can find Danny." Steve grumbled into the phone.

"Hold up a sec, I am putting it in the computer." Catherine sang into the phone. _Really, Rambo. Having your ex-girlfriend find me using my cell phone. Invading my rights now, that definitely is breaking some laws. Can't you ever just go by the book, just for one day? _

"You can argue with me later D, first I need to find you." Steve muttered not realizing that he actually said it out loud.

"What was that Steve." Catherine asked confused on what Steve was talking about.

"Nothing, what have you got?" Steve replied brashly.

"Hotel on Blockland, 1245 Blockland Ave, twenty minutes from the airport." Catherine informed. "I can't e too sure but it looks like he is somewhere on the third floor.

"Thanks I owe you." With that Steve hung up the phone waving down a taxi and getting in the back. "1245 Blockland."_ You can't just let me handle this now can you, you goof. You don't belong with this group. If you get caught you could loose everything. Don't do this. _**'I love you Danno, I don't care what happens if I get caught. You aren't doing this without me. **

The cab ride took longer than expected with the traffic that was humming through the city. People idling around talking to each other, laughing quietly _Gorgeous _city isn't it?_ Peaceful. They don't know that Mister-Keep-Hand-Grenade's-In-The-Dash is in town. _"Shut up, Danno." Steve breathed under his breath. _You know me better than that, ARMY. _"I am in the navy, Danny. The navy."

The hotel was nice, an old white building with balconies coming off of most of the windows. The front desk was small with an array of different colored flowers. The small frail women on the opposite smiled politely at him, even thoug she didn't seem to like him. "Hello, ma'm. I am trying to find my friend. He is staying here but not answering his phone. I was supposed to go visit him. Do you possibly know which room this man is staying in? I am pretty sure that his room is on the third floor but I can't remember which room he said." Steve said politely putting on his best smile.

The women looked down at the photo of Danny that Steve had given her and then back at Steve. Thinking that she wasn't going to give him the room number he continued his story. "I haven't seen him in a while, but I am trying to surprise him for his birthday. His family isn't able to make it this far. I thought someone familiar should be spending the day with him."

"He is in room 306 but next time make sure to remember the number." The women said pointing at the staircase at the other side of the lobby. Steve thanked her heartily then moved swiftly toward the staircase. "Tell your friend happy birthday for me." Steve smiled and promised he would before taking the stairs two at a time. _So you do know how to be civilized, who would have guessed. _**'Not the time Danno.' **

Steve knocked on the door and waited until a man in grungy jeans and a black tank top opened the door. He had dark skin and hair cut short, his mouth hanging open about to shut the door, but Steve got a foot in the way before he could. "Basher, who is at the door?" A male voice called from somewhere behind the door.

"Basher?" Steve growled. "I thought your name was Dante Fisher. At least that was what you were being called that last time we ran into each other."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I can't stay and chat. Have a good day." Basher said his cockney accent coming on thick. He continued to try and close the door, but Mcgarrett wouldn't let him get the door closed. Staring icily at the criminal in his way. He didn't expect to run into him here. He promised himself that he would kill this son of a bitch on sight the next time he saw him after what Fisher, or Basher, did to his team. He was interrupted however when Danny came around the corner stopping in his tracks when he saw Steve standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Steven?" Danny asked harshly. "Why do you look like you are going to kill Basher?"


End file.
